The Most Normal Ones Are The Most Insane Ones
by dem-nerd-skillz
Summary: Barbara was fighting the Joker and he's brainwashing her. He's trying to make her think that she's crazy just like him. Then Bruce has to save her which leads him into trouble. Barbara starting to go crazy and thinking in working with the Joker. Everyone including Dick, Bruce, Tim, Jason, and Selina are trying to get the Barbara Gordon to realize that this isn't her.
1. Chapter 1

The Most Normal Ones Are The Most Insane Ones

Chapter One

It was a unusual night in Gotham. The old Bat-Family were fighting together like always, but this time was different. The Joker really messed with Barbara's head when they were fighting one on one. He told her "Little Miss Bat you know… being insane isn't all bad. You get to kill people but you wanna know a tip! You shouldn't kill then with a gun because it won't last as long so you won't be able to cherish the moment! HaHaHaHa! And you know Little Miss Bat… Every single one of us has a little crazy inside of us… Especially you! Because who the hell dresses up like the old Bat, acts like the old Bat, and takes orders from the old Bat!? HUH? You belong in Arkham... Just like the Old Bat… It's your home! You're always welcome!" Barbara looked at Joker and said "Joker I'm not crazy! You're the crazy one! You belong in Arkham… Not me!" Joker laughed. "But Little Miss Bat you're just as crazy as me! Even though you never killed anyone but you'll get there! You'll get tired of Batman and then BLAM! HaHaHaHa! You know sooner or later he'll find a new BatBrat and replace you! Just like he does with his Bird Boys! He gets tired of one and he replaces them with another!" Joker laughed while walking around Barbara. Barbara got mad. "He won't do that to me! He's NOT LIKE THAT! THEY ALL QUIT ON HIM!" Barbara yelled. Joker let out another laugh. "Aw Little Miss Bat don't feel sad! He replaced three why not one more! Come with your old Uncle J! I won't replace you! Well maybe not now! Wait… What am I talking about! I will! HaHaHaHa!" Joker started skipping around Barbara. Tears came out of her green eyes. Barbara kicked Joker in the stomach. He fell down and let out a loud, long laugh. "What's wrong BatBrat! Are you afraid of the cold hard truth?" Joker started laughing manically. Barbara punched him in the face multiple of times. "SHUT UP JOKER!" Barbara yelled. Joker grabbed his laughing . Then he sprayed it in Barbara's face. Barbara started laughing hysterically. She pressed a button on her arm to call Bruce. "Barbara are you?! Oh MY GOSH BARBARA! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Barbara couldn't stop laughing. She started crying. "Little Miss Bat aren't you having a blast! I love when we have these talks! Don't you?! HaHaHaHA!" Joker walked away. Barbara was scared that she won't make it. Then Joker came back with a crowbar. "Aw this old thing brings back lots of old memoies! Doesn't it! Well time to make new ones!" Joker laughed. He grabbed the crowbar with a tighter grip. Then he swung at Barbara. Barbara yelled in pain. Joker laughed even harder. He swung at Barbara again. Then he swung even harder. Barbara yelled louder. Joker started humming Pop Goes The Weasel. He swung again but this time he hit her head. Barbara still had the Laughing Gas in her. "Come on BatBrat put up a fight! It would be a lot more fun!" Joker laughed then continued humming Pop Goes The Weasel.


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Normal Ones Are The Most Insane Ones

Chapter Two

"Barbara's missing and Jim is worried." Bruce said while getting into the Batmobile. Bruce had to trace the call to find out where is Barbara. Bruce traced the call in the Batmobile. He found out that Barbara was at a abandon carnival. Bruce drove faster when he made a left turn. He was almost there. Bruce made a right turn which he ended up at the carnival entrance. He parked the Batmobile and jumped out. Bruce knew he needed to be quick but quite. So he used his grappling hook to end up on top of the House Of Mirrors. That's where Barbara and Joker were. Bruce needed to find another way in because if he uses the door then Joker sees him he'll hurt Barbara even more. So Bruce jumped off of the roof and found rusty, old vent on the side. Bruce pulled it open and started crawling through the vent. It was dark but Bruce knew he was close to Barbara because he could hear the Joker laughing and Barbara screaming in pain. He ended up at on top of Joker from where he was. He saw the Joker with a crowbar and he started swinging at Barbara. Bruce didn't want this to happen again. So Bruce kicked the vent open and he landed on the Joker. Joker let out a different laugh, it was like a happy but creepy. "Well look what we have here! It's the Old Batman! Doesn't this old thing bring back so many memories!" Joker gestured to the crowbar. Bruce was furious. "Joker I'm not going to let you do this again!" Bruce punched him in the stomach, he punched him so hard that the Joker screamed out in excruciating pain. Bruce looked at Barbara, he was really worried about her. Barbara was screaming and crying in pain. Bruce kept on punching Joker in the face. "Dontcha just love this joke! It seems like you don't like it." Joker laughed softly because he was in pain. Bruce wraps rope around Joker for he won't escape. Bruce runs to Barbara to see if she was ok. "Barbara! Don't worry Barbara I'll get you out of here! Just stay with me don't close your eyes! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME BARBARA!" Bruce said while picking up Barbara. Barbara had a big smile on her face but she was crying, her eyes were red... really red. The tears wouldn't stop running down. Barbara still had the laughing gas in her. Bruce needed to hurry. Barbara didn't have much time left. "BARBARA STAY WITH ME! JUST DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! PLEASE BARBARA!" Bruce said while running to the Batmobile. Barbara just laughed. Bruce shot his grappling hook at the gate to he can go over the locked gate. He got over the gate and ran to the Batmobile. He opened it and put Barbara on the passenger seat. He turned on the Batmobile and drove the Batmobile on full speed. He didn't care what was in his way, all he cared about was Barbara living to see tomorrow. Bruce arrived at the Bat-Cave. He parked the Batmobile and took Barbara out and put her on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

The Most Normal Ones Are The Most Insane Ones

Chapter Three

Alfred came into the room and said "Master Wayne do you need my help?" Bruce looked at Alfred and said "Yes I do and I'll be back." Alfred looked at Barbara and grabbed the cure for the laughing gas and said "Okay but be careful Master Wayne." Bruce got into the Batmobile and drove to the abandon carnival where he left the Joker. Bruce parked in front of the gate and then he jumped out of the car. He grabbed his grappling hook and aimed it to the gate so he can get to the other side. Bruce shot his grappling hook and he jumped off the gate. He ran to the House Of Mirrors. He went inside to check if Joker was still there but he wasn't. Then he heard a roller coaster going up the rails.

Joker wanted liked playing these games with Batman. 'Should I just kill him? Or should I just ruin on of his little Bird Boys life?' Joker started talking to himself "This is going to be a BLAST!" Joker waited there for Batman. So then he started hearing the many little voices in his head. One was saying "Let's just kill the Old Bat!" in a deep voice. Another was saying "Let's just jump off this roller coaster!" in a high pitched voice. Another was saying "No this is bad, really bad!" in scared voice. Another was saying "The Batman made you into this monster! He's the crazy one! He belongs in ARKHAM!" in a mad voice. This one voice in particular… Joker listened to this voice all the time, that's where he gets all the crazy ideas. He was telling Joker "Let's lead him to the House Of Mirrors, then we will tell him stuff that would make him mad, and then when he starts fighting, you will spray the new Joker Toxin in his face!" Then Joker heard Batman coming to the roller coaster so he ran to The House of Mirrors. Joker had his crowbar with him. So he knew Batman would come in any minute. Bruce went in to the House Of Mirrors. Then Joker popped out of nowhere and Joker had his crowbar with him. "Well isn't it the Old Bat! The Batman… You wanna know something?!" Joker let out a big laugh. Bruce just stayed quite like always. "You've failed your little Birdy. Remember cause I do! I beat him with this old thing… I hit him so many times… but you wanna know what's funny? He didn't even fight back! Which made it less funnier." Joker walked around Bruce with his crowbar laughing. Bruce stayed quite again. "Quite like always! You know it's true! HaHaHaHa! You don't give a shit for any of your little sidekicks! All you care about is your GOD DAMN self! You make then think you care but let's face it Batman YOU DON'T CARE!" Joker said almost laughing. Bruce was getting mad, you could see it in his face. "Ehh Batman, You know I'm right! Come on Batman just kill me all ready! You've could of done it a long time ago! But you DIDN'T! Come on I know you want to choke me! Just do it already!" Joker stopped walking around Bruce. Bruce ran towards Joker but the Joker swung his crowbar at his stomach. Bruce almost fell. He just ran towards the Joker again but this time he punched him in the face. Joker fell down. "I know all your fears… I even know all your little sidekicks fears! HaHaHaHa! I have a surprise in store just for you Bats!" Joker laughed. Bruce grabbed Joker by the neck and picked him up. Joker sprayed Bruce in the face with his new Joker Toxin. Bruce fell down. "I told ya Bats! A special surprise just for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Most Normal Ones Are The Most Insane Ones

Chapter 4

Bruce fell down to the ground. He didn't know what the Joker sprayed in his face. Bruce started having different thought in his head, he started hearing voices in his head. Bruce got up and punched the Joker. The Joker laughed. Bruce pressed a button on his arm to call Alfred. "Yes Master Wayne?" Alfred said in a worried tone. Bruce just started laughing. "Master Wayne! Are you OKAY?!" Alfred yelled. Bruce continued laughing. "I'll call Master Grayson!" Alfred ended the call.

"Bats you FINALLY LOOSED UP EHH!" Joker laughed. Bruce started hearing the Joker's voice in his head. It was saying 'Bats just kill him ALREADY!' But Bruce didn't listen to it. He couldn't control himself anymore. Bruce grabbed the crowbar from the floor. "Ehh Bats whatcha doing there?" Joker let out a little laugh. Bruce swung at the Joker. Bruce didn't know what he was doing. "I'm so proud of you BATS! I didn't know you had it in you!" Joker laughed while Bruce hit him with the crowbar. Bruce laughed louder as he swung once more. Dick finally arrived to the carnival. Dick went in to the House Of Mirrors. Dick saw Bruce laughing and hitting the Joker with the crowbar. "BATMAN STOP!" Dick yelled. "Well isn't it the Bird Boy! You can't help Bats anymore! IT'S TO LATE!" Joker laughed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Dick yelled while grabbing the Joker by the neck. "Well Bird Boy THAT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE!" Joker let out a loud laugh. Bruce walked up behind Dick and swung the crowbar at Dick's back. Dick yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. "BATMAN THIS ISN'T YOU! PLEASE STOP!" Dick yelled while he was on the floor in pain. "Don't worry Bird Boy! I like him this way! HaHaHa" Joker said while cheering on Bruce. Bruce was about to swing at Dick but Dick aimed his grappling hook at the rails on the ceiling then behind swung behind Bruce and kicked him in the middle of his back. Bruce almost fell. Joker had his gun. He aimed it at Dick and said "NO NO NO BIRD BOY! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN IT THIS TIME!" Dick stood up and did a back flip to land infront of Joker and grabbed the gun, but when Dick grabbed the gun Joker shot it and the bullet grazed his leg. Dick threw the gun to the side while he was yelling in pain. Dick fell to the floor. Bruce walked up to Dick while Dick was yelling in pain. Bruce had the crowbar in his hand. Bruce laughed, then he swung as hard as he can to hit Dick in the chest. Dick scream in pain. "BATMAN STOP! PLEASE I KNOW THIS ISN'T YOU!" Bruce ignored Dick and swung even harder at Dick. "NO BATMAN! SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE!" Dick yelled. Then Joker staretd laughing then Bruce joined him. "Give me the crowbar Bats!" Joker said while looking at Dick. Bruce handed Joker the crowbar. "My turn!" Joker laughed. Joker turned the crowbar upside down where the curved side of the crowbar was at Dicks head. Joker pretended that it was a golf club. Joker pretended he was about to swing but the second time he swung as hard as he can. Dick yelled louder in pain. Dick started seeing black everywhere. Then Dick became unconscious.


End file.
